The Past is The Past, But How It Does Haunt Us
by brtn2893
Summary: AV.Yuki isn't the only one with a secret he can't forget.I've rewritten the char. of Shu's sis so that Maiko never existed and this girl is there instead.the girl is not me I just used my name. RxR, but please no flames.
1. Wonder!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation cries about how unbelievably unfair that is

* * *

Yuki had kicked the kid out again. This time the little brat had been too annoying to have him be around for any longer. It was two days

before Christmas Eve and the kid couldn't stop smiling. It had gotten on his nerves so he told the kid to get lost until he lost that stupid

grin. The kid had just smiled and said alright. That had been hours ago and the novelist was beginning to get worried. Worried was not

something Eiri Yuki did, so it was now grating his already taught nerves to even conceive that he might care about the stupid brat. After

all the kid was 19 and could, for the most part, take care of himself. Oh who was Yuki kidding, the kid was a total scatterbrain and was

useless on his own. It came down to Yuki having to suck up his pride and call the brat's friend Hiro. If anyone could find Shuichi then

Hiro could.

* * *

Hiro was sitting around his apartment tuning his guitar when the phone rang. Picking it up he instantly regretted who greeted him on the  
other end. "Hiro speaking," he said.

"It's Yuki. I was just wondering if you'd seen Shuichi today."

That made Hiro pause, look at the calendar and then mentally hit himself for what he was about to say. "Nope I haven't, but then again I  
wouldn't expect to"

"What does that mean 'I wouldn't expect to'," Yuki chided from the other end.

"Well today is the 22nd of December so I expect Shuichi is in his usual hang, let me guess, he wouldn't stop grinning like and idiot no  
matter what you said and so you kicked him out. Am I right?"

"Yea, but how do you know," Yuki's voice was starting to sound anxious, but that was probably just Hiro's imagination.

"I guess, based on your questioning, that Shu didn't tell you."

"Tell me what," Yuki demanded over the phone. The guitarist couldn't see his face, but he would bet his entire life savings that the  
writer's eyes had just shrunk to the size of a pea and he was now glaring at the phone.

"You may find this hard to believe, but your not the only one with secrets," Hiro said.

* * *

He had now done it. Hiro had single-handedly caused the great Eiri Yuki to panic. What didn't Yuki know about Shuichi's past and  
where had the singer gone on this cold winter day.

* * *

"You won't be seeing Shu until the 24th I imagine," Hiro stated calmly over the phone, but in actuality he was trying his hardest to even

talk. He was about to betray a trust that he had kept for his entire life. Hiro was about to shatter the image of an annoying, carefree

boyfriend for one Eiri Yuki. Worst of all he was about start something he would have to see through to the end and the end of this

wouldn't be all hugs and kisses. Someone was going to get the shock of their lives and the most likely person would be Mr. Yuki. Oh

how he was going to have to apologize to Shuichi when this was all over. That is if his friend ever forgave him for what he was about to

do.


	2. Shock!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation cries about how unbelievably unfair that is

* * *

Yuki was in his car listening to directions from Hiro. He had no clue where he was going and frankly he was getting fed up with the fact that he was still in the dark about what was going on with the brat.

"Turn right up here and park in the garage on the right."

Yuki did as he was told and as soon as he had exited the car he had Hiro by the front of his shirt. "Tell me what is going on this minute or

you won't live to see the next one," he said this in an absolutely calm voice, but on the inside he was shaking with fear. Something was

going on behind his back and that something involved his kooky lover. He didn't enjoy secrets all that much especially when things were

a secret from him.

* * *

Hiro was now in a tight spot. He was between his best friend and his best friend's lover. Not a good place to be when said lover is a one  
Eiri Yuki. "You'll find out soon enough if you would simply let me go," Hiro stated as calmly as possible, even though on the inside hewas physically trembling.

* * *

"Fine. I'll let you go just so long as you tell me where we're going and what all this has to do with Shuichi."

"First I have a question for you, Did you even notice what building is right across the street?"

* * *

Yuki turned around to gaze at the outside. There, smack dab across the street, was the Tokyo General Hospital. With the building being

so large and the sign being so bright it was a wonder he hadn't noticed it sooner. Then again, he had been racking his brain as to what his

baka lover was doing that he wouldn't see him for days and now here they were. To tell the truth, Yuki was a bit frightened now at the

prospect that something was wrong with Shuichi.

* * *

"Are we gonna go over there or are you just going to stand here all night and look dumbfounded at our location," Hiro asked breaking through Yuki's thoughts.

"Aren't you supposed to explain to me first what we're doing here?"

"I figured that instead of telling you I would just show you if you don't mind."

"Fine, but make it quick, I don't have that much patience left for games."

* * *

Haru was terrified. He was absolutely dreading what his best friend would say if he ever found out about what he was about to do. What

was he talking about? Of course Shuichi was going to find out. It wasn't as if Yuki had promised to keep quiet about this. Who would? It

was a very big secret that the pink haired boy had deliberately hid for three years now. If the papers ever got a hold of this they would

have a field day. Bad Luck would get a lot of publicity, but it wasn't the kind of publicity that Hiro or Shuichi, especially Shuichi, wanted.

It would crush his best friend to find out that Hiro had betrayed his confidence. All Hiro could do now was hope that Yuki would be

discreet with the information he was about to get.

Yuki was getting worried throughout Hiro's silence. He wanted to hurry and find out what was going on with his stupid lover. He had

merely kicked him out for smiling that stupid smile of his all day, which he found very irritating, but what was really going on. Oh if only

Yuki knew how important that smile was to Shuichi. If only he knew.

* * *

AN: 

Sorry I keep leaving the chaps. as cliffhangers, but I love them so darn much. I wish I was the type of person who could sit down and write really long chapters, but I guess anyone those who read this story will just have to wait for updates and I'll just make a lot of really short chapters.

Thank you,

Where-my-heart-resides: I thank you for your review and here is an update

DemonicDragon666: Your comment was short, but very touching. Thank you.


	3. Close!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation cries about how unbelievably unfair that is.

* * *

Yuki stood in the elevator. They were on their way to some unknown floor seeing as how Hiro was standing in front of the pad that let

you choose the floor you wished to go to. There was no one in the elevator, but the two of them. Yuki was growing more impatient by

the minute and the fact that he was still being kept in the dark was infuriating him even further. Why couldn't Hiro just tell him and get it

over with. It was driving him crazy and he was about to bully the guitarist when he heard the little elevator bell chime and the contraption

stopped. Hiro exited the elevator car and Yuki followed him. A large sign welcomed them and it was no longer a mystery floor. Yuki was

now standing on a floor designated as the Residential Recovery Unit. This was where people who had _very_ prolonged hospital stays

were put. Where people who had no where else to turn and who lived in the hospital for recoveries that were more than a few days.

Why would Shuichi be in a place such as this?

* * *

Hiro was counting the minutes until they arrived in _that_ particular place. Every bone in his body was screaming for him to turn around, tell

Yuki what was really going on, and then run as far away as he could. But he didn't. He couldn't. This was going to be a big shock for his

best friend and an even bigger one for Mr. Yuki. Then he saw _it_. The place he was most dreading and stopped.

* * *

Hiro had stopped so abruptly that Yuki nearly bumped into him. The key word is almost. Even when his mind was somewhere else, Eiri

Yuki would rather be caught dead then have human contact with someone he, lets face it, didn't particularly like in the least. "Why did

you stop?"

"This is the place I wanted to take you, isn't that obvious?"

* * *

Yuki turned. There was Shuichi with his back turned to the window that served as a part of the wall between the hall way and the room.

Shuichi was sitting and it looked as if he was taking to a sleeping girl. An IV steadily dripped something like fluids or medication into the

girl's veins and a monitor told him that her heart was beating at a steady, normal rhythm. "So what is so special about that girl in

particular?"

"I'm not sure I should tell you even though we've come this far, it's not something to take casually."

"I want to know what's so damn important about that girl and why the hell Shuichi is sitting in there with her."

* * *

Hiro couldn't put it off any longer. The moment of truth was fast approaching. This was going to hurt someone, he just wasn't sure who.

Would it be Shuichi, who had tried to keep this a secret for 3 years in order to keep it from any press? Would it be Mr. Yuki who was

about to find out that there was a reason why Shuichi smiled all the time and who had kept this even from Mr. Yuki? Hiro took a deep

breath. "Did you notice the name on the wall?"

* * *

Yuki looked over at the wall. It said _Hishio, Naomi_. "What's so important about the name?" Yuki was now completely confused. Who

exactly was this girl. Then Hiro told him something to start a chain reaction.

"Hishio is Shuichi's mother's maiden name."

* * *

AN: Another cliffy. Sorry I'll update as soon as possible for those who want to read this story. 

Thank you: Hokage-this is only the first part of the secret 'o'

Guren-i'll try to update in faster intervals, stay tuned -


	4. Almost!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation cries about how unbelievably unfair that is.

* * *

Yuki stood stock still staring at Shuichi's friend. He couldn't really comprehend what he was being told. This girl, whoever she might be

was related to Shuichi. Well, what was the big deal? Why didn't the brat just say so, it wasn't as if it mattered if he wanted to visit one of

his relatives. For a moment there Yuki had been afraid that this girl was "more than a friend" to Shuichi.

* * *

Hiro couldn't look Yuki in the eye, he just couldn't. He had only told him part of what was going on and it was a very big secret to

Shuichi. The only reason Hiro knew was because he was there when it happened. Hiro had been the one to call the hospital at _that_ time.

If only Shuichi had decided to tell Yuki about all of this, but then again Shuichi had a hard enough time as it was dealing with this whole

situation so it could be expected of him to want to keep this highly personal thing to himself. After all, his pink haired best friend blamed

himself for the condition of the girl lying in that hospital room.

* * *

"So are we going to go in or just stand here like idiots?" Yuki questioned.

"You still don't understand do you?"

"What's there to understand, the damn brat wanted to visit his cousin and didn't want me to know. It's not like it's such a big deal, although I don't see why he couldn't just tell me. I guess it's because we had just fought."

"No you don't understand."

"What do you mean _you don't understand_? What is it that I don't understand? What haven't you told me?"

"Well you see it's like this…"

"Oh Nakano-san, I had no idea you would be here as well today," the head nurse says.

"Yes, well, I decided to visit as well and bring a friend with me"

"That's very nice," the nurse replied, "I'm sure Shindou-san will be happy to know the both of you are here to see Naomi-chan. His sister doesn't get many visitors after all"

* * *

Yuki's heart stopped at the exact time as Hiro's did. They both couldn't believe that the nurse had just said that girl was Shuichi's sister.

Yuki because he had never heard of this before and Hiro because now everything was about come out. 'Oh Shuichi,' Hiro thought, 'I

tried to keep it hidden as long as possible, now everything is about to come out' Hiro just hoped his best friend was prepared to deal

with all of this. He just really didn't know.

* * *

Thank you: this is a general thank you to all who have reviewed. Sorry for taking so long to update. 


	5. Limit!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation cries about how unbelievably unfair that is.

* * *

What the hell was going on here? Yuki was stunned into silence. He couldn't believe that the nurse had just said that the girl lying in that room with Shuichi was the brat's sister. Shuichi had always been so open about his life that Yuki had never considered the fact that Shuichi could have secrets too. No! This just wasn't possible, Yuki had to get into that room this minute and demand an explanation.

* * *

Hiro was mortified. He was staring at Yuki, but he was really just looking right through him. He couldn't believe that a network of carefully placed secrets was coming undone before his eyes. The man next to him was in shock, he could tell, and Hiro was the same for a different reason though. He was terrified that Shuichi would never speak to him again for what he was doing. In only a few more minutes Hiro would have to look into the eyes of his best friend and inform him that the cat was out of the bag. Or, maybe not.

* * *

"Yuki, I'm telling you that you can't go in that room" 

That shook Yuki out of his stupor. "What the hell do you mean I can't go in that room? Of course I'm going into that room this very minute and…"

"…and you'll do what exactly?" Hiro looked at Yuki with an angry glare and he didn't lose eye contact. "You go in there right now without thinking and you will only hurt Shuichi, and consequently your relationship."

"How will my getting some answers from that brat going to hurt him or 'our' relationship." Yuki put emphasis on the 'our' in his statement to point out that Hiro's opinions meant nothing to him.

"Don't you think that Shuichi is suffering right now?" "For years now I've watched him sit by her bed and beg her to wake up and she doesn't even bat an eye." "After the first year everybody else had given up hope and they all told Shuichi that he should too should just give up on her and move on with his life. But he couldn't just ignore her like the others did and give up. He came here as often as he could and no matter if it was a blizzard outside, if he had promised her that he would be there that Wednesday, then he would walk through the blizzard to be here. He loves this girl more than his own life and I know that if he could trade places with her he would do it in a second. Don't you see now why he kept this from you? He didn't want you to ever see him hurt and as vulnerable as he is now. You may make him sad sometimes with your cold exterior, but that pain is nothing compared to the paralyzing effect it has on him whenever he remembers that she is lying here in this hospital bed. I only ask that you not do this to him right now. When Shuichi is ready he will tell you about Naomi, but until then I would appreciate it if you could keep this to yourself."

* * *

Yuki was stopped in his tracks, his hand mere centimeters from the door handle. It would be so easy to just reach out and grab that handle, yank open the door, take his baka in his arms, and demand the truth from him. But what would that accomplish? Nothing, that's what. Yuki knew what he had to do. 

"Alright Nakano, I'll wait for now, but that brat had better come clean soon. I'm going to give you a month to convince him to tell me and then I'm going to con front him myself. Use whatever means you see fit, but remember you only have one month." And with that Yuki turned and walked away leaving Hiro to figure out what to do and Yuki to figure out a way to be nice to the brat for a whole month while this nagged at the back of his brain.

* * *

A/N: I'm alive for anyone who was doubting it. I'm on break from school now so I thought I'd update my stories. So I hope you like it and well yea. 

Thanks: This is general to all of you that reviewed I thank you very much. 


End file.
